Touched Followers
First, a rundown of the God Machine "people who help you out" merits in short, crunchy detail. What we Normally See Numbers: how many followers? Usually limits the number of tasks per chapter. Wetwork: how good at combat and breaking things are they? Fervor: leviathan, support of rituals Ability: genius, support for wonderworking Changeling: nothing special, but Efficient Harvest is often linked to the group. Promethian: promethians don't normally get followers. Disquiet and all that. Royals: own subsystem, slightly skewed. Uses Membership (power), Experise (finesse), and Dedication (resilience) to discuss a larger, more diffuse group. GM Merits Allies (multiple) one group, favors up to dots /chapter or burn dots to chance additional favors. Can block other's social merits (allies, contacts, mentor, retainer) as a favor of dots equal to the merit blocked. Contacts: one group per dot, provides information only. Can have more than 5 dots, but is blocked as no more than a 5-dot favor. requires skill roll. Mentor (multiple?): 3 skills/merits, acts once per session, has cost commensurate with dots. Does action with (dots) successes. Resources: once per chapter, aquire a thing with availability up to (dots), or (dots+1) at the cost of a dot (refreshes at the end of the month). As often as you like, aquire things with availability up to (dots -2). Retainer (multiple): someone or something that helps you out. Single general field (~3 skills?) gets 2x dots as pool, outside field gets dots as pool. Staff: one skill (and type of staff) per dot. Whenever used, accomplishes things within field with a single success. Theoretically also limited only for blocking purposes, like Contacts. True Friend: attempts to sway or eliminate the true friend suffer a -5 die penalty, and time with true friend grants a WP point. GM can't kill off without permission. Other Social Merits SAFE PLACE: actually a location merit. dots penalize all intrusion attempts, and add to initiative of the owners. Also sets maximum lethal damage of traps set up in said safe place. Alternate Identity (1-3 per identity) Anonymity (1-5) no fame. Penalizes attempts to find or identify you. Fame (1-3) no anonymity -- in fact, dots act as negative anonymity. Also acts as social bonus against affected. Barfly (2) gets open invitations, belongs in odd social settings, use socialize as penalty to attempts to suss out. Fast-Talking (style, 1-5) Fixer (2) -- (needs wits 2 contacts 2) reduce costs of services by one dot. (why not have one more dot of resources? ah -- affects all attempts for services, even skill and other based) Hobbyist Clique (2) -- (needs skill 2) 9-again, and +2 dice if extended, with support of clique. Requires upkeep. Inspiring (3) -- (needs presence 3) can give Inspired condition to groups with a roll. Iron Will (2) -- (needs resolve 4) use resolve instead of normal bonus when using WP to resist social actions. Also gain 8-again, if relevant. Mystery Cult ("style" 1-5) -- double down on merits, but you're part of a wierd mystery cult and you get what the GM says you get. Pusher (1) -- (needs persuasion 2) when you use soft leverage effectively, get the banafits of having fulfilled that target's vice, even if you haven't. Small Unit Tactics (2) -- (needs presence 3) once per scene, when using a pre=planned tactic, spend WP and instant action to benefit up to (presence dots) allies with the WP instead. Note similarity to Better Tools for a Better Tomorrow from Improvizational Technologist style. Status (1-5): may block like Allies once per chapter, but only lesser merits, not equal. Gives bonus to social rolls within the group. Gain mostly unlimited favors limited by group's capabilities. Drawback: need to pay dues and do duties. Probably commensurate with favor usage, or roughly so. Striking Looks (1-2): basically, fame, but a type of impression not a group of people. Sympathetic (2): at the start of a social action, take a disadvantage (swooning, leveraged, vulnerable) to immediately open two doors. Taste (1): -- (needs crafts 2 and a supporting crafts or expression specialty) allows analysis and asking of certain questions regarding matters of taste. Category:Needs work Category:General Mechanics